A bottle cap opener configured to pry a crown cap off a bottle mouth by placing the bottle cap opener on the mouth of the bottle like a beer bottle, which is sealed with the crown cap, and then by pushing it down is described in the Patent Document 1, for example.
As shown in FIG. 8, the bottle cap opener comprises an outer cylindrical body 51 of which the lower end is fully opened and the upper end is closed with a cover body 51a, and an inner cylindrical body 52 inserted in the outer cylindrical body 51 in a vertically movable manner. An opening mechanism for opening the crown cap A sealing the bottle mouth B is arranged in the inner cylindrical body 52. The inner cylindrical body 52 is inhibited from coming out of the outer cylindrical body 51.
The opening mechanism comprises a lever 53 pivotally fitted to an upper end part of the inner cylindrical body 52 in a vertically rotatable manner, a crown cap hooking member 54 of which an upper end is pivotally fitted to a front end of the lever 53 directed to an end of the inner cylindrical body 52 so that it may swing in a diameter direction of the inner cylindrical body 52, a crown cap hooking claw 54a arranged at a lower end of an inside of the crown cap hooking member 54, a wall part 55 arranged integrally with the inner cylindrical body 52 in a space below the lever 53 and provided with a projection 55a arranged on a lower surface thereof to receive the other end of a top surface of the crown cap, a spring 56 urging a base end side of the lever 53 upward at all times, a spring 57 urging a lower end of the crown cap hooking member 54 inward at all times, and a receiving member 58 projecting downward from a lower surface of the other end of a cover body 51a of the outer cylindrical body 51 to receive the base end of the lever 53 with a lower end surface thereof.
According to the bottle cap opener provided with the opening mechanism which is thus configured, the crown cap A can be easily opened as follows. First, the inner cylindrical body 52 is placed on the mouth of the bottle sealed by the crown cap A, and the other end of the top surface of the crown cap A is allowed to come into contact with and to be received by the projection 55a of the wall part 55. When the outer cylindrical body 51 is pushed down from this state, the base end of the lever 53 is pushed down by the receiving member 58 projecting downward from the other end of the outer cylindrical body 51, while the crown cap hooking member 54 pivotally fitted to the front end of the lever 53 is moved up and the crown cap hooking claw 54a at the lower end is moved along the mouth surface of the bottle B, so that the crown cap hooking claw 54a is engaged with a lower end of an end side of the crown cap A. The crown cap hooking member 54 is moved up further from the engaged state, and the crown cap A can be easily pried off the end part side, with the projection 55a of the wall part 55 serving as a fulcrum.